Wireless tags are used for locating objects, such as a misplaced remote control or a misplaced set of keys. Such object location systems conventionally use radio frequency (RF) technology to determine a last known location of an item, for example, in a house or in a retail store. Some object location systems include a speaker allowing the user to trigger an audible sound enabling the user to find the item. However, the location accuracy of conventional systems is limited by the type of RF technology used. Additionally, the information attainable using conventional systems is limited by the location of the wireless tag or item.